


Out of the Woods and Into the Fire

by jesseofthenorth



Series: I can't stand the rain [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, barfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are out of the woods... but only literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Woods and Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Soaked Right Through and Sorry As Hell"

Everything is hot, his skin, his eyes, the surface of his brain. He burns and sweats and shakes and tries not to move because everything hurts too.

Clint hears a high-pitched jet engine screaming somewhere close and thinks “Coming in for a landing” and then the thought burns away with force of whatever fire has been lit under his skin.

His body is jolted hard and he feels everything start to move, a horrible rolling sensation that stirs at his guts and makes him want to puke. He tries to pull away, get somewhere that isn't moving but he cannot do it. He's held fast pressure across his arms and legs “Tied down!” his frying brain screams and he tries harder to get away because tied down is never a good thing.

He thrashes and fights and hurts himself until a cool hand lands gently on his face and he hears the voice of salvation say “Easy, Barton. We're trying to help you.” Hawkeye is too fucked to understand who 'we' is but he knows that voice and the fight goes out of him, even though he is still moving and it still makes him what to vomit. Clint can hold off though because that voice, Coulson, tells him it's okay.

What ever he is lying on bumps and slams and rolls and then it's still. A jet ramps up it's engines somewhere close and there is the sensation of force and lift and speed and Clint can't hold it anymore. He rolls his head to the side and pukes.

He tries hard to hang on, to stay conscious, know what's coming next, but everything is hot and hazy and nothing makes sense except burning and hurting. Something cool settles gently on his forehead and he groans with how good it feels, the way the cool spreads across his face and down his shoulders until his whole body is cooling. But suddenly the cooling is too much, suddenly he's cold, so cold. He can feel it making him shake, rattling his teeth and making whatever is wrong with his side flare and scream. The screaming is loud and Clint thinks “It sounds just like me.”

He feels something cold creep under the skin in his arm and spread and he tries to pull away, not wanting more cold only wanting the pain to stop.

“Easy, Barton” he hears “we're almost there.” Clint can't quite place the voice but recognizes it means he's safe. “ Be still” the voice says “Try to rest.” It's a voice he can trust and so Clint rests, closes his eyes and lets the dark take him away from cold and pain and his foggy fucked up brain.

When Clint wakes up it is to a bright white room, sharp chemical smells, and the echo of cushioned feet.

Hospital.

Shit. He can't really remember why he is here. His body feels heavy and useless as if he has been fighting hard or running miles.

He turns his head looking for water, there is always a pitcher of it somewhere close, in a hospital. He blinks trying to sharpen his vision wondering why it is so hard to focus. 'Drugs' he thinks ' Good ones' and blinks again. It makes a few things clearer, including a tumbler with a straw and the arm holding it where he can reach if he tips his head forward a little.

Clint blinks again and a face comes into focus as well. It's Coulson of course, looking at him, one eyebrow arched, offering him a drink.

Clint takes what's offered, feels relief spread though his body as he swallows.

“Thanks” Hawkeye whispers and slips back into the dark, hoping Coulson knows he means it for more than just the water.


End file.
